


The Start or The End

by Herestheking



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking





	The Start or The End

Recap:

Coach Whitey asks Lucas to join the Ravens, but Nathan comes up with a plan  
to prevent this. He challenges Lucas to a one-on-one game: if Lucas wins,  
then he can join the team and Nathan will quit, but if Nathan wins, then  
Lucas must agree to not join the team. Lucas beats Nathan but decides that  
Nathan can stay on the team too.

 

Revelation:

After Nathan challenged Lucas, Lucas had a lot going through his head. For  
one thing, he was trying to figure out how he felt about Nathan. Lucas had  
had practically no contact with his half-brother until now, so he didn't  
picture him as a brother. He just knew that Nathan was pretty much the  
most popular guy in school, the best basketball player, extremely  
good-looking, and desired by everyone. Lucas didn't know it, but somewhere  
inside him was an intense sexual attraction to Nathan, and it was about to  
surface.

Lucas wanted to explore his feelings toward Nathan, so when he accepted the  
challenge, he changed the rules a little. Lucas said that if he wins,  
Nathan would have to agree to spend some time with him, to get to know each  
other better. Nathan begrudgingly went along with the new stipulation.

Soon after Lucas's win, Nathan followed Lucas home so he could get over  
with his side of the bargain as quickly as possible. The two teens were  
both really sweated up and still very charged from their competition.  
Nathan didn't think of Lucas in any sexual way, but Nathan was a very  
sexual person in general, always ready to do a different girl even though  
Peyton was his girlfriend. And he couldn't deny that Lucas was an Adonis.  
Anyway, with Nathan's current pent-up frustration from losing, regardless  
of what he thought about Lucas, he really needed some release.

The house was empty besides them, since Karen had gone out to do some  
errands. When they reached Lucas's room, Nathan angrily threw his stuff  
down on the floor and sat down on Lucas's bed. The two of them stared at  
each other silently, with their t-shirts clinging to their wet torsos,  
accentuating their well-defined chests and abs. Lucas spoke first, trying  
to calm Nathan down.

"Listen, Nathan. I know you're upset. You always get what you want, and  
this time you lost. I know you don't want to be here, but I thought this  
would give us the chance to just hang out. Don't we deserve that, as  
brothers?"

"I don't care if technically we happen to be related. I don't consider you  
my brother and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Okay, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But is there any  
way we can spend some time together?"

"Here's the story. I'm going to stay here for a little while because I  
said I would. But that doesn't mean we're going to do anything together or  
talk about anything. Especially right now, after that stupid game. I'm  
really sore and I just want to get home and take a hot shower."

"Hey, maybe I can give you a massage. I'm pretty good at it."

"Whatever."

Lucas sat down next to Nathan and began to rub his neck and shoulders. He  
had just the right balance of gentleness and power. They both began to  
experience the sensations of touching each other's bodies and smelling each  
other's sweaty manliness. Without realizing it, Lucas and Nathan began to  
breathe more heavily, and then moan softly. Both of their cocks sprang up.

Lucas noticed Nathan's huge boner through his shorts, and he thought about  
it. Does Nathan want me to help him out? I guess that's sort of gay, but  
I'm sure guys do that kind of thing all the time. And maybe it'll help him  
feel closer to me. Nathan really seems to be enjoying this massage; I bet  
he'll appreciate it if I show him some extra care.

With that, Lucas took one of his hands off Nathan's back, continuing the  
massage with the other. Nathan's eyes were closed. Lucas slowly brought  
his hand to Nathan shorts. Then he quickly slipped it inside and grabbed  
Nathan's tool. Before Nathan could process what was happening, Lucas had  
begun to masterfully stroke his throbbing cock. Nathan was initially  
repulsed, but soon he realized that he needed to cum so bad that he  
couldn't stop what was happening.

As Nathan was getting more and more into the mood, a sudden thought came to  
his mind. Now that Lucas is jacking me off, maybe he's going to use this  
as leverage to hang out with me more. What can I do to just pay him back  
instead?

At that moment, Lucas's rock-hard cock rubbed against one of Nathan's  
tight, toned butt cheeks.

Nathan's eyes opened wide with alarm. Oh no! He wants me to jerk him off  
too! There is now way in hell that I am going to do that. But if I do,  
that'll definitely shut him up and get him off my back. What am I  
thinking? This is another guy's cock. This is not happening! Oh, hell,  
this is already messed up. Let me just go the extra mile and get this over  
with so there's nothing left to talk about later.

Nathan then repositioned himself, still letting Lucas do his job.  
Reluctantly, and having no idea how to do what he was planning to do, he  
bit down on his lip, placed one of his hands on the mesh material covering  
Lucas's cock, and looked at Lucas, waiting for him to make the next move.

Lucas was absolutely shocked. I can't believe it! Nathan is trying to  
tell me that he appreciates what I'm doing, and he wants to reciprocate. I  
might as well let him do what he wants; I'm sure this'll help our  
friendship. And besides that, my cock needs some servicing!

Lucas stopped massaging Nathan. He put his free hand on top of Nathan's  
and guided it to his monster.

A few minutes later, the handsome half-brothers had lost track of whatever  
else was on their minds. Each one was totally focused on the other one's  
beautiful penis. They somehow found themselves in a new competition, to  
see which guy could bring more pleasure to the other guy's cock. Their  
bulging arms were flexing back and forth as they continuously stroked up  
and down, up and down, up and down.

Then, as their passion reached a level that neither of them thought was  
possible, the boys simultaneously got up. With reckless abandon, they  
ripped off their t-shirts and took off their shorts and boxers, not  
spending the time to remove their socks and shoes. They threw themselves  
onto Lucas's bed, landing side by side, bodies rubbing against each other  
from top to bottom, and they resumed their posts at each other's full  
masts.

Lucas and Nathan were now bucking uncontrollably and letting out animal  
grunts expressing the extreme gratification that they were both  
experiencing. Their cocks finally couldn't take it anymore. The two studs  
looked into each other's eyes and acknowledged what was about to happen.  
With one last powerful tug from each of them, their cocks exploded in  
unison, with long, ropy blasts falling all over both of their heaving  
chests and stomachs.

This time, Lucas and Nathan both won.

***

Nathan emerged from the bathroom after taking a long piss and drying  
himself off. His flaccid cock was dangling between his legs. Lucas had  
fallen asleep due to the exhaustion brought about by their strenuous  
workout, and he awoke when Nathan opened the door.

With his physical needs no longer overpowering him, Nathan returned to his  
previous disposition. He put on his shorts and picked up what was left of  
his t-shirt, which was now in shreds.

"I know we're going to have to see each other a lot now, but this changes  
nothing. You scratched my back and I scratched yours. I still hate you  
and don't want to have anything to do with you."

Nathan stormed out of Lucas's room.

***

Lucas was left alone on his bed, still nude, pondering the situation.  
Although it had been crazy for both of them, Nathan was very experienced  
with sex, while Lucas was a virgin. Lucas needed more time to deal with  
what just happened. With nothing else to do, he began to examine the  
current state of his body. Leaving his limp organ untouched, his  
fingertips slowly traveled through the mixture of semen that rested on his  
muscular thighs and tight stomach. During this inspection, Lucas became  
aroused again and noticed that his penis was asking to be attended to yet  
again. As he relived in his mind the hot session that he had just  
participated in, his cock shot up.

Lucas then let his fingertips continue their journey, ending at his chest.  
As they crossed over his huge pink nipples, a shudder ran down his body and  
hit his cock, sending it bouncing back and forth. He proceeded to pinch  
his nipples obsessively, and they responded by hardening. As his cock  
steadied, it reached a level of hard-on that he had never even heard of.  
It was aimed at his head, nearly touching his stomach.

"Oh God! Yes! I'm gonna blow!"

Completely untouched since he had woken up, Lucas's cock shot out another  
explosion of cum, landing in splotches all over his face. Some of it also  
flew into his mouth, which was wide open, half because of his screams of  
ecstasy and half because of his desire to catch and swallow his own cum.

***

Now officially spent, Lucas was able to think more clearly about other  
things. He immediately thought about Nathan. His mind was building toward  
the realization that he loved man-on-man sex. But before it got there,  
Lucas remembered what Nathan had said: "This changes nothing. I still hate  
you." He couldn't analyze it anymore; the thoughts were too hurtful.  
Lucas was forced to look at this experience as a one-time fluke.

He had no idea that this was just the beginning. This was the first of  
many steamy sexual encounters he would have with men.


End file.
